Raging Fire
by Liest Vogel
Summary: "For me, you were like nightingale. You lull me to sleep with your harmonious melody, as you embrace me with your heartwarming grin. In the morning, you were like a doll - So precious and delicate. But when night falls, you spread your wings, hidden underneath your raven cloak and soar high above like a raging fire." [ A Dystopia! AU England x Japan Fanfiction. ]


_**{ Arthur's P.O.V }**_

My grandmother used to tell me stories about the distant past.

By the distant past, I mean the times when there were only peace and complacency. The world was actually on its impending chaos by then, but people lived comfortably in their homes, while others had to sacrifice themselves to prevent the disorder from growing intractable. My late grandfather was one of them.

When I was younger, he would tell me that there is always goodness in everyone. No one is pure evil in this world nor is there any pure kindness. He was the kind who wanted to become an ally of justice. That doesn't differ much from being a hero. I often told him that it was a rather childish belief, but he chose to cling onto it, thinking that everyone deserves a bright future.

During those days, people grew absolutely curious. By containing fire, water, air and some soil in a specialised container, they've created dangerous weapons that may destruct the remainder of the earth's natural environment. Eventually, our world fell into chaos, as practically everyone fought over territories and several other needs for living.

One of the head scientists from the company that originally invented the weapons succumbed to his selfishness and conceit. Through an accidental process of creating a biological sample that may allow him to naturally produce power and magic, this sample later turned into a virus, corrupting the minds of the living.

After inducing this failure, he comes into a revelation and expresses his deepest remorse by vanishing without a trace, leaving the scars of his mistake to the city.

People, enraged, forced their ways into the company, demanding for his presence. They sought greatly for the antidote, yet the company chose to defend his absence for some reason. It was strange... And biased, at that. Rumors began to spread that he was dead, became a zombie as well, or was simply missing.

I refuse to believe that he's gone. I know he's out there, _somewhere_ , hiding from the chaos that he's caused. If that's the case, then there's no doubt that he's the only one who can get us out from this torment.

Animals have grown savage and fierce. Plants have turned into monsters. Practically every living organisms have turned wild, except for mankind.

Humans have very different brain structures and cognitive abilities. However, this does not mean that they will be entirely safe.

Gradually, humans have also begun to turn into mindless zombies, scurrying there and do while looking for their preys. The United Nations have agreed to create barriers around every major cities that they have. They had people evacuate to bigger, urban areas for at least a month or so until they shut the cities from dangerous areas like the forests or the desserts. Militants patrolled in every city to get rid of the remaining beasts in the area.

Not for long, the UN have also settled with the decision to train the next generation of youth, like us, in combat. It was fully recommended for those who were willing to. Basically, they have made children like us turn into soldiers to keep our world from getting into more discord. At times like these, it was almost impossible to trust anyone - People rarely show any compassion anymore, especially due to our excessive shortage.

Lots of people suffered from poverty and only, probably, 55% of the world's remaining population still got to live a decent life.

And of course, I couldn't let everyone suffer anymore.

I'm no hero - I don't plan to. But I do want to save as many people as I can, especially my family. I also don't plan to become the living legacy of my grandfather, who recklessly got himself shot to death multiple times while saving a minor. No matter what happens, I _will_ try to find a way to reverse the virus. But the only question was, _how?_

I insisted that I'd want to join W Academy, an academy exclusive for people who are willing to risk their lives, suppressing the dangers that lurk around unprotected areas. I thought this will be my first step on finding what I want to find.

Mum, dad and grandmum were absolutely against the idea. They thought locking me up in my room will prevent me from changing my mind. Unfortunately, it didn't.

I packed my things and ran away from home, looking at my cozy home one last time. The stars above me shone brightly, as the crescent moon gave out a similar radiance.

No matter what happens, I will apply for the academy. This is not only for my sake, but for theirs as well. I will never admit to this, honestly. I try to avoid this insincere habit of mine, but...

I suppose I've just gotten very accustomed to it.

Looking at the skies once more, I smirk tiredly, clutching onto my rucksack and whispered underneath my breath,

 _"You mock me stars."_

Slowly, things began to have an unexpected turn. I grasp onto my journal, remembering the events from earlier.

He seemed feeble and petite, his dark-colored flocks billowing along the soft mutters of the wind. He looks onto others with those keen, chocolate-brown eyes of his and as he puts a strand behind his ear, I feel my face burning.

I can feel myself slowly being captivated by his appearance. Yet I chose not to show it, believing this feeling to be only a fluke. A misunderstanding, in other words.

He was always seen with the obnoxious American, who was distinguishable from his intense electric-blue eyes and cowlick. It was an odd duo, really, but this got me wondering what kind of life I'll have here.

I look at the portrait of my grandfather and his best friend, giving me the sepia-tinted grin. His best friend seemed to be working as a scientist somewhere, as evidenced with his lab coat and the symbol imprinted on his left chest. It was the very same company that developed the advanced weapons.

What was its name again? I often forgot. B... Beil...? Whatever.

I was beginning to wonder whether grandfather was somehow connected to the experimentation or this was only pure coincidence. The mystery was inundating.

I wonder, I do wonder, if things will turn out alright.

But little did I know, what awaited for me was a shaky future.


End file.
